Shadow of The Sun
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: though they were two sides of one coin Dark Link couldn't shake the feeling of something more underneath the surface. Dark Link x Link rated k at the moment


pairing: Dark Link x Link (eventually)

disclaimer: I don't own any of the OoT characters

(A/N) argh, mother fucking work and school. I wrote this to give my mind something to do. It's just the beginning but hey, at least I put something up XP.

Oh yeah, by the way, if you took the poll on my profile and said yes. You should send me your requests b/c I'm really curious as to what those requests would be! PM them to me if you get around to it, but keep this in mind, whether I write them or not all depends on how much time I get!

So enjoy this quick first chapter!!

* * *

His life had started out to so suddenly. White hot pain like something was ripping through his chest was his first memory. Then complete numbness, darkness then a sound. Some sort of sigh or breeze against his skin. It woke him from where ever he had been floating. Fluttering dark lashes opened to reveal his surroundings. Some kind of reversed wasteland, nothing but water stretched out around him Mist hanging low like a blanket, thicker in some areas; enough to obscure his vision.

Then his eyes fell upon the thing he would come to hate. A large, almost monolithic structure stood yards away from him like a looming demon. Simple in its design with stone to keep it holding. It was then he realized he could move; fingers twitching at first. Something foreign was under the digits. Looking down he saw the brown substance he had felt The word _dirt_ flashed through his head before gently running his hands across the surface of the soil.

With that his exploring of the area was a quick and simple one. An island with a dead tree was seemingly stranded in the sea that surrounded him Rocks that seemed to have no purpose were few but tall in their respect, drifting with the stillness of the dead. But what struck him as odd was directly parallel to the door he had first seen, was another door perfectly copied behind him yards away. Like a reflection that taunted him even more to come closer then the first had. His gloved hands drifted up to touch the items that were weighing down on his upped body.

A thick strap wrapped from his left shoulder down his chest and around the right side of his ribs. Wandering hands found the shield and sword that sent his curiosity soaring. Removing his shield he examined it momentarily. It was then he saw his reflection. He brought the reflective metal closer to examine his countenance.

Dark olive skin matched that of the fingers that came up to touch his face. Raven black hair framed his features like the jet black clothes that covered his body But his eyes held his own gaze, dark red orbs were filled with some kind of nervousness and curiosity. It made him pull the shield away to continue his exploration.

Reaching back his hand grasped firmly around the handle of the sheathed sword. An unknown power surged through him at the touch. With certainty he drew the sword and held it out before him. Staring at the dark beauty of the blade it mesmerized him. Then with a suddenness unknown to him he was caught off guard. Searing pain lanced through his chest.

A cry ripped from his lips, hands dropping the items and sending violent ripples over the surface of water. His hands flew to his chest, knees buckling till one gave way and he knelt. Hunched over, closing his eyes something flashed before his eyes as if it was real.

* * *

Running through tall grass, laughter that wasn't his own traveled to his ears, yet was familiar. Emerging from the grass and out into a field he stopped. Beautiful greens everywhere, the smell of the forest sent unfamiliar comfort through his nerves.

"Link!" who ever he was looking through turned their head.

Link? Was that his name?

A girl with bouncy green hair was waving to him, a smile on her face so beautiful he almost stumbled as he ran to meet her.

"Saria!" Saria, that was her name, familiar.

"I'm glad you found me! This is my secret meadow. Do you like it?" she giggled happily, sitting down on a stump behind her

He - Link- nodded and golden blonde bangs fell into his eyes. The beautiful girl giggled as he hurriedly brushed them from his eyes.

"Keep it a secret alright?" and she flashed that smile that made his face feel hot.

* * *

Again he could smell the forest, but it wasn't the same. It smelled of death, of hatred and evil. Who ever this Link was he stopped. Looking down, the grass was trampled by large footsteps; it sent him hurrying. The grass that had challenged his height not more then seven years ago was no longer a foe. It reached his knees as he walked further into the meadow that sent his heart beating faster. It was their meadow, no, it wasn't his. Rather it was Saria and Link's.

He felt hesitance as this person named Link walked forward. The meadow itself looked forgotten, withered in areas as if something evil had touched it. Looking up this adventurer pulled an item out and the name _Hookshot_ presented itself Aiming quickly it shot and yanked him forward toward the darkness above.

* * *

Harsh breaths accompanied the dark haired boy's awakening. Sitting up quickly he looked around, the memory lingering and the lasting smell of the forest making him dizzy with yearning.

"L-Link," his voice was hoarse. He spoke the name more to hear it then anything else

Those mysterious memories, flashbacks or visions, whatever they were called had him shaking for some unknown reason. But it didn't hide the fact he wished so deeply to meet this 'Link', but it baffled his mind that the memories of this boy were seen through Link's own eyes.

With hesitance he located his sword and shield. Seemingly floating on the surface. That too baffled him as he stepped out to the water. Hoisting the items back on he started toward the first door he had spotted. Rising to the platform he stood before the door. It didn't looked locked but even as he tried to push it open there would be now leeway.

This made him angry, the door across the 'room' was just the same. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew, hated it, he had to wait. For what he didn't know, but he just had to wait and whatever it was wasn't there just yet.

**A jump of seven years, two temples and two sages awakened…….**

**The time had arrived**

Time had passed with no sense of just what time was. So many memories each time he had lain to rest, tiring from walking through the mist only to wind up back at the tree and its accompany island. With crimson eyes he could feel that reoccurring rage in his chest. Many times he had questioned, shouted to the silence around him, just why he had been sent to this godforsaken place. Why he had those aggravating memories or visions of some world he had never been to, only seen.

Glaring at the tree before him like the base of all his hatred he stood in silent anguish. But as he wished to never have existed the most odd sound traveled to his pointed ears. Something unlocking, he froze for a moment but forced himself to look back at the door he had seen in his first awakening. A loud groan echoed and from those hated doors emerged something he had only dreamed about. Another person.

Such vivid blue eyes and that pale blonde hair sent memories of the forest flashing through his head. Then it hit him as that young man stalked closer in a defensive stance. With such golden hair and that fairy floating near it could only be one person. That one person who made him feel so confused and yet safe as he saw the young mans journey. It could only be, Link.

"So it is you, this prophesized shadow of myself!" his hand flew to sword when they were mere feet apart. His voice was amazing and suddenly his rage was back as he looked into Link's lapis eyes.

"I may be a mere shadow, but do not mistake me for weak," the words tumbled from his lips before he could even think. "I am you're darker half so to give me a name you may call me, Dark link!" His hand touched the blade at his back and the anger, loneliness and pain exploded within him as he charged forward. Their stances mirrored their others and with wild screams the battle ensued.

* * *

It was a grueling clash of powers, Dark Link couldn't help as the rage inside him blinded and urged him to use every technique he had learned and mastered from his apparent lighter version of himself. Anything to give him an edge to defeat this wanderer of the world. But the battled ended so suddenly that when he landed on his back and the sword was aimed at his throat he couldn't help the fear that struck into his heart.

His breathing was erratic and painful. Those hatefully beautiful eyes stared down at him with the weary fury of battle lingering but, he couldn't look away. He couldn't, he felt drawn to his other half, the anger in him subsiding to a small and innocent flame. And then that voice rang out, clear and pure. It reminded him so painfully of the forest.

"Open the door, I have defeated you." the fairy named Navi appeared, flying out from behind to watch their interaction.

He opened his mouth to say he knew not how to open the door but the sounds across the water interrupted him. The reverberation of a lock coming undone made the Hero of Time look. It was then he knew he was completed defeated. His left hand tightened around the sword with a kind of resigned power. But what happened next was sudden and surprising to both parties. The water around Dark Link unsettled and became unsupportive. He could feel it grabbing at his limbs and trying to draw him under.

Link's eyes went wide at the horrible display, his darker half thrashing to get away. He backed a few steps away for fear of being pulled under himself. Yelling so loudly it disheartened any hatred he felt toward the shadow.

"Hey!" Navi's persistent voice told him to move on. "Let's go!"

He had come to ignore Navi from time to time and trust his gut. He couldn't let this creature die. Letting the Master Sword drop he reached out to grab Dark Link's shield hand. The dark figure clung to his own hands for life. With the added help of the Gorons he pulled as hard as he could, feeling the seemingly impossible hold of the water give way. A suctioning sound before the water let go and they were falling away from the spot. Link shook his head, momentarily stunned, he looked back to see his other half at the island already.

"Hey! Let's go!" Navi buzzed near him, He waved her away before standing.

He stared at Dark Link, blood red eyes looking almost desperately at him. Picking up the master sword and Hylian shield he returned them to his back, all the while never breaking his gaze with the shadowed creature, this, Dark Link.

"You fought well, can I grant a request?" Navi muttered something in the Great Deku Tree's language of the fairies behind him.

Those piercing red eyes faltered "I would…." he listened to the voice that rang so familiar to his own.

"I would like to leave this place."

Navi screeched. "Never!"

"Navi hush," he commanded, she muttered again and hovered back further.

"And just what would you do if you left?"

Dark Link hesitated before replying in truth "See Hyrule."

A silence held 1.… 2.… 3, heartbeats before Link walked the few feet to the island. His shadowed self tensed slightly, he could see the suspiciousness in the fiery eyes. But his only reply was to hold his hand out, Navi hissed in disbelief.

He looked from the hand to the Hero's face. Truthful and strong eyes met his own and he felt that annoyingly unfamiliar pang of comfort. Reaching out so slowly he wasn't even sure he was moving before he touched the young man's hand. It was when Link's hand grasped his own was he yanked from the island and then they were running. The water felt like glue under Dark Link's feet. The door ahead of them was so close, a chance at freedom. It pushed him forward, his hand tightened around Link's, feeling the hero respond with the same action. They were running along the platform before Link slammed shoulder first into the door. It groaned with age-barely moving- before Dark Link came ramming right up next to him. With that added force the door burst open and he was flung into the other room just as Link was.

Hurriedly the Hero shoved the door closed with other shoulder. Dark Link couldn't help the swell of excitement in him. He felt the cold hard stone below him, smelled the dusty air and most of all, he knew he was free. Crawling quickly to Link's side he flung his arms around his savior.. The young traveler was trying to catch he breath when he was suddenly thrown into a strong hug. Navi was buzzing annoyingly around them, muttering curses in both Kokiri and Hylian at the shadow creature.

Link tensed briefly but, this sudden and comforting gesture he had not experienced what so ever during his journey was welcomed. As if something clicked in his heart and mind. Pulling away to survey their surroundings he knew he wasn't done, and some how he knew, Dark Link and he weren't done either.


End file.
